Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors 2
Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors 2 (AKA 伝説 の フェニックスぐんざん ー 無限 無双 ２ or "Densetsu no Fenikkusu Gunzan mugen musō 2") is the sequel to Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors. it will feature a story mode with new teams and characters based on the final death-spiral war story arc, as well as missions based on other Phoenixverse lore. the gameplay is the same as before but now with some elements from Bayonetta 1 and 2 as well as the wonderful 101 thrown it too make things less frustrating as well as a difficulty meter based on Nintendo's kid Icarus uprising and smash bros series. also new are achievements and an actual hub, shared by all the team.Game is currently planned to come out for the New Nintendo 3ds and the wii u, as well as plans for a updated Nintendo switch version in the works. it was later revealed that this new version, the "Ultra Deluxe" Edition would be released for the switch. Storyline the story is somewhat shared between all teams this time. the intro is slightly varied and the final boss is somewhat the same with slight differences... but as far as each story goes, it's much different. almost all members from LOPC:IW1 are here as well as a new member per each team. there's also more then 6 teams this time. also, there are more members you start out with at the start of the story. : (Note, BOLD indicates a new character to the Legend of Phoenix Corps series.) *1. Red sector team: Mike Phoenix, Mika Phoenix, Creator!Michelle Phoenix, Goku Phoenix, Simon (TTGL), Luffy (One piece), Sans (Undertale), Jade Harley (Homestuck), Pinkie Pie (MLP) Madoka Kaname (PMMM) *2. Blue Sector team: Sergio, Marta Rose, Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time), [http://sergy92.deviantart.com/art/Splatoon-Chirpy-Chips-Anemone-singer-567921798 "Mone" (Splatoon)], Modern!Sonic The Hedgehog, Megaman X,' Papyrus (Undertale), King Dedede (Kirby), Sayaka Miki (PMMM)', Rainbow Dash (MLP) *3. Green sector team: Numa, Numette, Gladas, Clover Green, '''Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Fillia (skullgirls), Link (Legend of Zelda), '''Nagisa Momoe (PMMM), Mami Tomoe (PMMM), Applejack (MLP) *4. Orange Sector Team: Dalton, Dahlia, Scruffy, Majin Chimera, '''Yami Bakura (YGO!), '''Yami Yugi (YGO!), Future Trunks (DBZ/DBS), Peridot (Steven Universe), Ed (Ed Edd n Eddy), Mettaton EX (Undertale) *5. Navy Sector Team: Elena Sphinx (/Creator! Elena),' Fang (Final Fantasy 13), Jennifer Hathaway/Adamant, Nico Minoru (Marvel), Raiden (MGS2), Diego Brando (JJBA Part 7), ' Corvusine, Wounded Snake , Mei (Overwatch), 'Rarity (MLP) *'6. Purple Sector Team: '''Ketsu Oblivion, Masako Tengu, Yokorona Oniika, Shadia Obilvion, Herro Tranzam, Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda), EVA Unit-01 (Rebuild of Evangelion), W.D. Gaster (Undertale), Beerus (Dragonball Super), Starlight Glimmer (MLP)' *'7. Black Sector Team': Viralius Deathbird, Viralina Deathbird, Jiang shi Mika Phoenix,Venkai Deathbird, Vegeta Deathbird, Viral (TTGL), Vegeta (DBZ), Pinkamena (MLP), Ryoma Nagare (Shin Getter Robo), '''Karkat Vantas (Homestuck)' *'8. Crimson Sector Team': Micheal Fexin, Nightmare Fuel, Yokoro Onikia, Shivia Solararms, Genesic Gaogaigar (Gaogaigar: FINAL), Wolverine (X-men), Asura (Asura's Wrath), Hulk (Marvel), Chara (Storyshift!Undertale), Sunset Shimmer (MLP:EG) *'9. Violet Sector team': Queen Geass, Demon Empress, Puppetia De Marionette, Thunder Clap, Cia (Legend of Zelda - Hyrule Warriors),' Zygarde - Complete Form (Pokemon: Sun & Moon)', Lelouch Lamperouge/Lelouch Vi Britannia (Code Geass), Dr.Doom (Marvel Comics), Sinestro (DC Comics), Morrigan (Darkstalkers) *10. Metallic Sector Team: Hyper Metal Mike,' M.I.K.A.-Z3', Miss Nekotron 64k, Claire TimeDragon, Melina Retron, Iron Man (Marvel), Mazinger Z (Shin Mazinger Z), Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid), Megaman (Megaman Classic), Jin Saotome (Cyberbots) *11. Golden Sector Team: Parallella, Spiralsong, Mikanelle, Michelle Phoenix,' Saitama (One-punch Man)', Giorno Giovanna (Jojo's bizarre adventure part 5), Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy 7), Flash (DC Comics), Kamen rider Ex-Aid, John Egbert (homestuck) *12. Silver Sector Team:''' Agent (Comic Relief), Vanessa Dementa (Comic Relief), Rasputin "Raz" Aquato (Psychonauts), Shantae, Chris Redfield (Resident Evil), Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney), Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls), '''Blaze the Cat (Sonic), Chun-Li (Street Fighter), Trixie (MLP) on top of these teams, there optional characters at the start and that you can unlock by doing side-missions to customize your team in any way possible! there's also unlockable teams and dlc teams coming soon. Support Characters (Starters, Unlockables, and Recruitables) These are characters that can be recruit-able but cannot be used to fight. Rather, they act like navigators for the team. Shared *Alphys (undertale) *Ambipucca *Rena *Pikasia *Celestia (MLP) *Luna (MLP) *Arceus (Pokemon) *Rika (Digimon Tamers) *AU! Pooko (Sailor Moon) - Beat 25 Universe Mode Missions *Sailor Mini Moon - Beat 5 Universe mode Missions as Madoka *Sailor Moon - Beat 10 Universe mode Missions as any PMMM Universe character *Cardcaptor Sakura - Beat a Universe Mode Mission with each PMMM Universe Character. *Suzu (Bo-bobo) *Villager (Animal crossing) *Isabelle (Animal crossing) *Ninten (Earthbound Beginnings) *Haruhi Suzumiya (The Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya) *Roll.exe (Megaman NT) *Bulma (DBZ) *Mimi Puffqueen *Bandana Dee (Kirby) *Duck Hunt Duo (Duck Hunt) *Wolf (Star Fox) - have Star Fox 64 3D save data on your microsd card (3DS) or have star fox guard / Star fox command save data on your Wii U HD (Wii U) (in Ultra Deluxe Edition, Beat Wolf in a Universe Mode mission to unlock him) *Taylia *Agent Chameleon - complete 20 time attack missions in Universe mode. *Miles Edgeworth (Ace Attorney) *Sasha Nein (Psychonauts) *Callie and Marie (Splatoon) - Beat 10 missions as an Inkling *Lillie (Pokemon Sun & Moon) - Defeat UB-01 "Merged" *Primal Groudon (Pokemon Omega Ruby) *Ho-oh (Pokemon Gold) *Absolution Miidia *Napstabot (Underswap) *Andromedia Galaxy *Amy Lustibat *Solarleo (Pokemon Sun & MOON) *Decidueye (Pokemon Sun & MOON) *Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) *Diancie (Pokemon X & Y) *Heracross (Pokemon Gold and silver) *Elesa (Pokemon Black and White 2) *Mike Jones (Startropics) *Babara (Jam with the Band) - Unlock 50 Songs for the music player *Tamagon (devil World) *Dr. Will Wright (Simcity) *Excitebikers (excitebike) *Gray Fox (metal gear solid) *Temmie (undertale) *Muffet (undertale) *Hammer Bro. (Super Mario) *Helirin (Kuru Kuru Kururin) *Infantry and Tanks (Advance Wars) *Usopp (one piece) *Rukia (Bleach) *Jeff (earthbound) *Issac (Golden Sun) *Jill (Drill Dozer) *Kat & Ana (Warioware) *Karate Joe (Rhythm Heaven) *Adeline (Kirby 64) *Lyn (Fire Emblem) *Riki (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Geo Stelar (Megaman Star Force) *Metroid *Ray MK III (Custom Robo Arena) *Samurai Goroh (F-zero) *Saki Amamiya (S&P) *The Solvalou (Xevious) *Starfy *Chain Chomp (Super Mario) *Bravoman *Clovis (Dragon Buster) *Kuma (Tekken) *Dural (Virtua Fighter) *Bahn (Fighting Vipers) *Siba (Fighters Megamix) *Bean The Dynamite (Dynamite Dux) *Bark the Polar Bear (Sonic the Fighters) *Dillon (Dillon's Rolling Western) *Elec Man (Megaman) *Ghirahim (Legend Of Zelda - Skyward Sword) *Boss Galaga (Galaga) *Magnus (KId Icarus Uprising) *Cecil (Final Fantasy IV) *Jeanne (Bayonetta) *Plasma Wisp (kirby) *Wonder Momo *MiiTopia Warriors (MiiTopia) *Dr.Lobe (Big Brain Academy) *Dr.Kawashima (Brain Age) *Phosphora (Kid Icarus) *Sable Prince (For whom the frog tolls) *Color TV Game 15 *Sheriff *Skull Kid (Legend of Zelda - Majora's Mask) *Starman (Earthbound) *Flying Man (Earthbound) *Takamaru (The Mysterious Murasame Castle) *WonderRed (The Wonderful 101) *Monita (Nintendo Land) *Captain Rainbow *Doshin The Giant *MEGAS XLR (MEGAS XLR) - ("Ultra Deluxe" Edition ONLY) *Speedwagon (JJBA) - ("Ultra Deluxe" Edition ONLY) *Ultra Necrozma (Pokemon Ultra Sun/Moon) - (ultra Deluxe Edition Only - Unlock By Having LOP:FW Save Data on your system) Exclusive *Nepeta Lejion (Homestuck) - Team 1 *Neko Gold - Team 1 *Rovia - Team 1 *Sakura Phoenix - Team 1 *Selena Rossenix - Team 2 *Ryuki Smashqueen - Team 1 *Rina ScarletShifter - Team 6 *Metallica Ironwings - Team 6 *Beauty Phoenix - Team 1 *Nurse Cheryl - Team 3 *???????! ???????? - Team 1/11 - (Must have all DLC Complete to Unlock as well as save from LOP:FW - Ultra Deluxe version only.) *??????? ???? ?????-???? - Team 12 - (Must have all DLC Complete to Unlock as well as save from LOP:FW - Ultra Deluxe version only.) *Beauty (Bo-bobo) - Team 1 *Discord (MLP) - Team 5 *Mega Drifblim (Pokemon) - Team 4 *Dark Magician Girl (YGO!) - Team 4 *Isis Ishtar (YGO!) - Team 4 *Misty (Pokemon) - Team 4 *Roll - Team 10 *Yolei (Digimon Adventure 02) - team 3 *Kari Kamiya (Digimon Adventure 02) - Team 2 *Sora (Digimon Adventure) - Team 1 *Wii fit Trainer (Wii Fit) - Team 2 *Joanna - Team 3 *Lollie - Team 2 *Compa (Hyperdimension Neptunia) - Team 2 *Mercy (Overwatch) - Team 2 *T.O.M. 5.0. (Toonami) - Team 1 *Fuuka Yamagishi (Persona 3) - Team 11 *Madam Eris - Team 3 *Explosiva - Team 2 Modes *Story Mode - The Main 1P Story Mode. *Free Mode - Replay story mode and optional missions with any character you've unlocked! *Universe Mode - Travel the Omniverse and do special challenge missions for special unlocks and rewards! *Vs. Mode - Play Head-to-head battles of 10-on-10 or 5-on-5! or play special Co-op missions! *Online mode - Face people from around the globe! fight in 10-on-10 tournament! participate in special event missions online! (more details coming soon) *Museum Mode - View collectibles (i.e. Character Encyclopedia, Music Player, Movie Theater, Art Gallery, Voice clip Gallery, Achievements, and etc.) and purchase stuff from the in-game shop with Phoenix Coins (the currently of the game) like Alternate Costumes, Concept Art, Badges (equip-able items, they look like the stickers from smash bros brawl crossed with the badges of the Nintendo badge arcade), and more! *Settings - change various game settings (Difficulty, enemy HP bars displays, camera mode, skipping cut-scenes in universe mode, and auto-pause when a important notice comes up during a stage in any 1P), network settings (Wireless, street-pass (3DS only), spotpass, and checking for spotpass data), controller setting (Camera settings for manual camera mode and controller configuration) and sound settings (BGM, SFX and voice volume levels as well as voice actor region settings.) you can also customize the menu, announcer and other stuff from in here. *Extras - get free DLC from spotpass, the internet, local wireless (3ds + Switch Version only), streetpass (3DS only), download codes, QR Codes (3DS Only) and Infrared (3DS ONLY) as well as access the DLC Shop. Differences Between Versions The "Ultra Deluxe" Edition, I.e. Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors 2 - "Ultra Deluxe" Edition (tentative Name), will be the DEFINITIVE Complete Version of the game. it will also be released on The Nintendo Switch, PS4, and Xbox one. this version will have a collector's Edition as well as 2 DLC already installed in, new characters, new Universe Mode Missions and maps and much, much, more. A Trilogy Version has been recent released on the Nintendo Switch that Inlcudes both LOPC:IW1 and LOPC:IW2 as well as LOPC:FW. and having save data for the former 2 unlocks content in the latter. more info to come soon... Universe Mode Missions -> Universe Mode Missions in Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors 2 Collector's Edition Those who pre-order the game or pre-load the game on New Nintendo 3DS and/or Nintendo Wii U will get the Collector's Edition For the Game which includes... *The Game (obviously) *A Poster of the leaders of each 12 teams *An exclusive HOME menu theme (3DS version exclusive) *a 6-Disc Set featuring the Official Soundtrack *30cm statue of Mike and Mika *Season Pass Promotional Material Coming Soon... Bosses *Enel (One piece) *Kars (JJBA Part 2 ) - ("Ultra Deluxe" Edition ONLY) *Blackbeard (One piece) *Hol Horse (JJBA part 3) - ("Ultra Deluxe" Edition ONLY) *Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) *Scanty & Kneesocks (P&Sw/G) - ("Ultra Deluxe" Edition ONLY) *Ragyō Kiryūin (KLK) *Marx Soul (KSSU) - ("Ultra Deluxe" Edition ONLY) *Corset (P&Sw/G) *S.T.A.R. D.R.E.A.M. (Kirby: Planet Robobot) - ("Ultra Deluxe" Edition ONLY) *Super Granzeboma (TTGL) *Chara (Undertale) *Asriel Dreemur (Undertale) *Her Imperious Condescension (Homestuck) *Lord English (Homestuck) *Danmaku Dark-spiral *De'Rol'Li (Phantasy Star Online) *Master Mold (X-Men) *Devilon Darkbringer *Akainu (one piece) *Merged Zasamu (Dragonball Super) *Kid Buu (Dragonball Z) *Mira (Dragonball Xenoverse 2) *Towa (Dragonball Xenoverse 2) *Golden Freeza (DBZ: Resurrection "F") *Cell X (Super Dragon Ball Heroes) - ("Ultra Deluxe" Edition ONLY) *Sigma (Megaman X) *M.Bison (Street Fighter 5) *Shin Akuma (Capcom VS snk 2) *Red Arremer (Ghosts N' Goblins) *Demise (legend of zelda - Skyward sword) *"Bloody" Marie Korbel (Skullgirls) *Onslaught (Marvel comics + Marvel vs capcom compoistite version) *Thanos (Marvel Comics) *Darkseid (DC COMICS) *Mecha Sonic (S3&K) - ("Ultra Deluxe" Edition ONLY) *Metal Sonic (Sonic CD) - ("Ultra Deluxe" Edition ONLY) *Big Arms (Sonic Generations 3ds) - ("Ultra Deluxe" Edition ONLY) *Lord Boros (one punch man) *Psycho Mantis (Metal Gear Solid) *Nega-Agent (Comic Relief; piloting Metal Gear Rex) *Akuma Shogun (Kinnikuman) *Master Core (SSB4) *Egg Emperor (Sonic Lost Worlds version) *Mecha Hisui (Type;Moon) *Sephiroth (Final Fantasy 7) *Oni (Street Fighter 4) *Black Bowser (Paper Mario: Color Splash) *JinPachi Mishima (Tekken tag tournament 2) *UB-01 "Merged" (Pokemon Sun And Moon) *Shadow Mewtwo (Pokken Tournament) *Mecha Beast Getter Dragon (Shin Getter Robo) *Kefka (Final Fantasy 6) *Kaido (One piece) *Gild Tesoro (One piece:Film Gold) *Zepyhr (One piece: Film Z) *Funny Valentine (JJBA part 7) - ("Ultra Deluxe" Edition ONLY) *Anubis (YGO! - Pryamid of Light) *Aigami (YGO! - The Dark Side of Dimensions: TRANSCEND GAME) *Enrico Pucci (JJBA part 6) *Over Heaven Dio Brando (Jojo's bizarre adventure: Eyes of Heaven) *Lord Nightmare *Grima (Fire Emblem: Awakening) *Yoshikage Kira (JJBA part 4) *Diavolo (JJBA part 5) *Blackheart (marvel super heroes) *Anti-Monitor (DC Comics) *Dr. Mechanix *Robo-Dalton *Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) *Metal Face (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Dokuro Magike *Shinnok (Mortal Kombat) *Katto Rajino *Ultron (Marvel Comics) *Doomsday (DC Comics) *Kenjiro Fenrir *Regime! Superman (Injustice - Gods among us + Dc Comics) *Kyoko Yamamoto *Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe) *Lance Moonwatcher *Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) *Lord Timebreaker *Tyrant (Resident Evil) *Nemesis (resident Evil) *A. Wesker (Resident Evil) *Master Metallica *Demigra (Dragonball Xenoverse / Super Dragonball Heroes) *Mikagami Mizumo *Zabel Zarock (Darkstalkers) *Orochi (King of Fighters) *Nightmare Geese (fatal Fury) *Cyber Akuma (Marvel Super heroes VS Street Fighter) *Galactus (Marvel Comics) *Misstress GravityStar *Hirudegarn (DBZ) *Cellza (Dragonball Fusion) *Metal Overlord (Sonic Heroes) *Selpnir Woodcutter *Oars (One piece) *Stecase Emperor *Hody Jones (One piece) *Stone Bull *Caesar Clown (One piece) *Taiyo Solarflare *Pyron (Darkstalkers) *Temari Tornado *Queen Sectonia (Kirby Triple Deluxe) *President Haltmann (Kirby Planet Robobot) *S.T.A.R. D.R.E.A.M. 2.0 (Kirby: Planet Robobot) - ("Ultra Deluxe" Edition ONLY) *Dark Matter (Kirby's Dream Land 2) - ("Ultra Deluxe" Edition ONLY) *0 (Kirby's Dream Land 3) - ("Ultra Deluxe" Edition ONLY) *02 (Kirby 64) - ("Ultra Deluxe" Edition ONLY) *Dark Matter (Super Pokemon Mystery Dungeon) *Dark Mind (Kirby & the Amazing Mirror) - ("Ultra Deluxe" Edition ONLY) *Galacta Knight Clones (Kirby Super Star Ultra) - ("Ultra Deluxe" Edition ONLY) *Death-spiral (CLONE) Walpurgisnacht (PMMM) *Death-spiral (Clone) Emperor *Death-Spiral (CLONE) Emperor X - ("Ultra Deluxe" Edition ONLY) *Death-Spiral (CLONE) Dragon *Death-spiral Generals *(Corrupted) Unicron(?) + Death-Spiral Army and Fleet *Death-spiral Overlord (Phases #1-10) *Death-spiral Overlord Second Form (Phases #10-15) *Death-spiral Overlord 3rd Form (Phases 15-20) *Death-spiral Overlord 4th Form (Phases 20-25) *Death-spiral Overlord 5th Form (Phases 25-35) *Death-spiral Overlord Final Form (Phases 35-40) *Death-spiral Overlord Ultimate Form (Phases 40-49) *Death-spiral Overlord True Form - teonamconi. - The First Death-Spiral. Creator and God of the Death-spirals.(Final Phase) Achievements -> Achievements for Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors 2 DLC DLC PACK# 1 - Sun/Moon: *NEW BOSS RUSH MODE! *NEW DLC Story Arc! *New playable and support characters! *New coustumes for each character! *Neutral Fighters! a new gameplay aspect! *new Missions and maps in Universe Mode! *New Badges! *New music Tracks! *New Bosses! *and so much more! DLC Pack # 2 - Matrons of Metamorphose *New DLC Story Arc *NEW Mode: Transformation Rush Mode *new playable and support characters *New Costumes *New Badges *New Bosses! *New Music Tracks *New achievements *New Missions and Maps in Universe Mode! DLC Pack #3 - Mechanic Invasion * NEW DLC story arc * New gameplay mechanic! * New playable and support characters * New costumes * New bosses * New badges * New achievements * New music tracks * New missions and maps in Universe Mode DLC Pack #4 - Rise of the eye *NEW DLC story arc *New gameplay mechanic or Extra Bonus mode (or both) *New playable and support characters *New costumes *New bosses *New badges *New achievements *New music tracks *New missions and maps in Universe Mode FINAL DLC PACK - Unfinished Business *Final DLC story arc - Much Darker and edgier this time, the ending WILL surprise you! *Unlockable Extra Bonus modes *New playable and support characters *New costumes! *New bosses! Much Harder and different from last time! *New badges! *New achievements! plus another new achievement set that counts the main game and all 6 dlc packs! *New music tracks *New missions and maps in Universe Mode *and a WHOLE LOT MORE! - Do NOT miss this final entry in the Legend of phoenix corps: Infinite warriors 2 Saga! Unlockable and Recruitable Playable characters Shared *Ryu (street Fighter) *Mii Fighter(s) (SSB4) *Fox McCloud (Star Fox) *Falco Lombradi (Star Fox) *Ryuko (KLK) *Satsuki (KLK) *Renamon (Digimon) *Pan (DBGT) *Bra (DBGT) *Son Goku (DBZ) *Perona (One Piece) *Corrin (Both genders) (FIRE EMBLEM: Fates) *Mario (Super Mario) *Luigi (Super Mario) *Lasti Sisters - have save data from Super Sergio Fighters on your microSD card (New 3DS) or HD (Wii U) (is unlocked after beating 10 Missions with Team 2 in the Ultra deluxe edition) *Ike (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn) - Complete 10 Missions in Universe Mode as Roy *Chrom (Fire Emblem: Awakening) - Complete 15 Missions in Universe mode as any fire Emblem Character *Yoshi (Super Mario World) *Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Country) *Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country) *Chunky Kong (Donkey Kong 64) - beat 15 missions with Donkey Kong in Universe Mode *Zelda (Legend of zelda) *Shiek (legend of zelda - Ocarina of time) - unlock at least one costume for link, ganondorf and zelda. *Kirby (Kirby's super star ultra) *Meta Knight (Kirby's adventure) *Little Mac (Punch-Out!) - beat 28 Timed Missions in Universe Mode *Samus (Metroid) *Young Link / Fierce Deity Link (Legend of Zelda - Majora's Mask) - Beat 10 Missions in Universe Mode with Link *Wolf Link (legend of Zelda - Twilight Princess) - Beat 20 Missions in Universe Mode with Link *Zero Suit Samus (metroid: Zero Mission) - Beat Master Metallica as Samus *Olimar (Pikmin) *Jibanyan (Yokai Watch) *Delphox (Pokemon X & Y) *SSJ Gogeta (DBZ) - Beat Merged Zasamu with Gotenks in Universe Mode *Adult Gotenks (Dragonball Heroes) - Beat Merged Zasamu With Future Trunks in Universe Mode *Nami (One piece) *Videl (DBZ) *Squigly (Skullgirls) *Haruka (FLCL) *Pit (Kid Icarus) - beat 10 missions as pegasus seiya. *Dark Pit (Kid Icarus Uprising) - Beat 13 Missions as Pit *Ian - Beat 15 Missions as Pit *Zion Darkwings - Beat 7 Missions as Dark Pit *Palutena (Kid Icarus) - Beat 30 missions with Pit and Dark Pit *Athena Tornado - Beat 5 giant Bossess as Palutena *Sphere Sister - Collect 10 alternate costumes for Mika Phoenix *Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) - Beat 25 Timed Missions in Universe Mode *Lloyd Irving (Tales of Symphonia) - Beat 30 Timed Missions In Universe Mode *Bardock (DBZ) - Beat 25 Missions in Universe mode as Goku *Denbo (bo-bobo) *Lilith (darkstalkers) *Ness (earthbound) *Lucas (Mother 3) *Yoko Ritona (TTGL) *Xiaomu (Project X Zone) *Akira Yuki (Virtua Fighter) *Sanger Zonvolt (Super Robot Wars) *Kamen Rider Decade *Segata Sanshiro (Sega Saturn) *Jane Crocker (Homestuck) *Fluttershy (MLP) *Twilight Sparkle (MLP) *Wigglytuff (Pokemon Red and Blue) *Mewtwo (pokemon Red and Blue) *Lucario (Pokemon Diamond and Pearl) *Charizard (Pokemon Red and Blue) *Greninja (Pokemon X & Y) *Zoroark (Pokemon Black & White 1/2) *Feraligatr (Pokemon Gold & silver) *Sceptile (Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire) *Infernape (Pokemon Diamond and pearl) *Incineroar (Pokemon Sun and Moon) *Arale Norimaki (Dr.Slump) *Geno (Super Mario RPG) *Genos (One Punch Man) *Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Midna (Legend of Zelda - Twilight Princess) *Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) *Roah (Fist of the North Star) - Beat a Universe Mode Mission with Kenshiro *Jotaro Kujo (Jojo's bizarre adventure Part 3/4/6) *Franky (one Piece) *Wario (Super Mario / Wario Land / Wario Ware) - Beat 10 Missions in universe mode with Mario *Zoro (one piece) *Sanji (one piece) *Bo-bobo (shinsetsu Bo-bobo) *Bobopatchsuke (Bo-bobo) - Beat 30 Missions in universe mode *Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) *Gold Sagitaurrus Seiya (Saint Seiya) - Complete 25 missions in universe mode as Pegasus seiya. *God Cloth Seiya (saint Seiya) - Complete 45 missions in universe mode *Vegito (DBZ) *Super sayian Blue Vegito - Defeat Merged Zasamu in story mode. *Baoh (Baoh the visitor) - Defeat Master core in story mode *Pac-man (SSB4 Version) *Strider Hiryu (Strifder) - Complete 10 Time attack Missions in Universe Mode *Dave Strider (Homestuck) - Unlock 25 songs in the Music Player *Dirk Strider (Homestuck) - Unlock Strider Hiryu and Greninja, then Defeat Him in Universe Mode) *Jake English (Homestuck) - Unlock 25 Alternate Costumes *Roxy Lalonde - Play 25 10-on-10 VS. Mode Matches *Underswap! Papyrus - Play 25 5-on-5 VS Mode Matches *Inkling (Both genders) (Splatoon) - Play 50 Online Matches or Unlock ??????????? Mode and play that mode once. *Kinnikuman Suguru (Kinnikuman) - Win at least one online tournament or Play ?????????? Mode 10 times. *Taylor - Unlock 25 playable characters *Musclina - Unlock 25 Support Characters *Gigantina - unlock 50 badges. *Q-bee (Darkstalkers) - unlock 10 menu themes. *Abela Godsword - complete a mission with 10 sword-using characters *Admiral Meteoria - Complete 10 Missions with team 6 *Admiral Spacialia - defeat 10 Giant Bosses (I.e. Galactus, Onslaught, Master core, Hirudegarn, Oars, Metal Overlord, etc.) Missions in Universe mode! *Risky Boots (Shantae) *Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) *Omega Zetto (Only Playable During some of the last boss fights) *KingRanger (Choriki Sentai Ohranger) *Ryoma Zetto *Utsuho Reiuji (Touhou) *Yukari Yakumo (Touhou) *Captain Commando (CAPCOM) *R.O.B. (Gyromite) *Patchouli Cupcake - have Save Data from Phoenixverse X omni on your micro SD card (3DS) or your HD (Wii U) (in the Ultra Deluxe edition, beat 10 missions as AU! Nui Harime) *Amensia! Galacta Knight (kirby's super star ultra) - Beat story mode, then beat the mission "the final joust!" in universe mode. then beat the final battle again. you see an extra scene during the credits and unlock this character. *Golden! UB-02 Sun Varation (Pokemon Sun And Moon) - Beat UB-01 Merged in Free Mode after beating Story Mode *Phoenix Deathbird - Beat Merged Zasamu with Team 1 or Team 7 in Universe Mode *Phoenix Dragon - Complete 10 Missions in Universe Mode with Connie Dragon *Ichigo (Bleach) - Complete 10 Escort Missions or 45 regular Missions in Universe Mode *Asriel Dreemur (Shiftswap) - Defeat Asriel Dreemur in Universe Mode with StoryShift!Chara,Sans or Underswap!Papyrus *Pegasus Koga (Saint Seiya Omega) *Felicia (darkstalkers) - Complete 10 Missions in Universe mode as Morrigan (Darkstalkers) *Rei (Hokuto No Ken) - Complete 10 Missions in the JJBA Universe Mission Map *Candy (ADVERSE) - ("Ultra Deluxe" Edition ONLY) *Bowser (Super mario Bros.) - ("Ultra Deluxe" Edition ONLY) *Polnareff (JJBA Part 3/5) - ("Ultra Deluxe" Edition ONLY) *Ribbon Girl (ARMS) - ("Ultra Deluxe" Edition ONLY) *Koro-Sensei (Assassaination Classroom) - ("Ultra Deluxe" Edition ONLY) - Complete 1 Mission in Shonen Jump Universe Mission Map *Allen Walker (D.Greyman) - ("Ultra Deluxe" Edition ONLY) - Complete 10 Missions in Shonen Jump Universe Mission Map Exclusive *Undyne (Undertale) - Team 5 *Kyoko Sakura (PMMM) - Team 2 *Rosalina (Super Mario Galaxy) - Team 2 *Telltale Heart - Team 5 *Captain Falcon (F-Zero) - Team 1 *Aeolus - team 11 *NiGHTS - Team 1 *Astal - Team 11 *Wolf Hawkfield (Virtua Fighter 2) - Team 1 *AU! Nui Hurime (KLK) - Team 1 - Beat her in the universe mode Mission "Return of Nui!" *Redeemed! Broly (Dragonball) - Team 1 *Roy (Fire Emblem) - team 1 *Raven (DC Comics) - Team 5 *Android 18 (DBZ) - Team 4 *Cammy (Street Fighter V) - Team 2 *Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) - Team 2 *Angewoman (Digimon Adventure) - Team 2 *Laura Toadstool - Team 2 *Shade the Hedgehog - Team 2 *Shadow The Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) - Team 2 *Silver The Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) - Team 2 *Jessicca "Speed air" - Team 2 *Hammera - Team 2 *Princess Peach (Super Mario) - Team 2 *Panty (P&Sw/G) - Team 3 *Stocking (P&Sw/G) - Team 5 *Miss Michellia Spiralstockings - Team 1 *Bayonetta - Team 5 *Juri Han (street Fighter 4) - Team 6 *Rose Lalonde (Homestuck) - Team 5 *Princess Daisy (Super Mario) - Team 2 *Cerebrella (Skullgirls) - Team 1 *Miss Fortune (Skullgirls) - Team 4 *Parasoul (Skullgirls) - Team 2 *Ibuki (Street Fighter III) - Team 4 *Hsien-ko (Darkstalkers) - Team 7 *Toon Link (Legend of zelda: The Wind Waker) - Team 3 *Saiiko Thunderhand - Team 1 *Kathline Phoenix - Team 1 *Connie Dragon - Team 1 *Rising Phoenix - Team 1 *Flandre Scarlet (Touhou) - Team 1 *Jigglypuff (Pokemon) - Team 1 *Gardevoir (Pokemon) - Team 2 *Gothitelle (Pokemon) - Team 5 *Josuke Higashikata (Jojo's Bizarre adventure Part 4) - Team 5 *Primarina (Pokemon Sun & Moon) - Team 3 *Chesnaught (Pokemon X & Y) - Team 2 *Lana (Hyrule Warriors) - Team 2 *Linkle (Hyrule Warriors Legends) - Team 2 *Yu Narukami (Persona 4) - Team 2 *Marie (Persona 4 Golden) - Team 2 - Complete the Bronze Tier of Mobius Mission 3 in Universe Mode *Ring.exe (Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge) - Team 2 *[Classified] - beat story mode and then beat the optional mission "To the Future: - team 11 *(SPOILERS) - Beat Story mode and then after the credits, choose to fight Creator! Michelle Phoenix win the 1 on 1 match against OmniCreator! Michelle phoenix as Mike Phoenix. - team 1 *Pinkamena Phoenix - Beat story mode and then after the credits, choose to fight Mike Phoenix and win the 1- on 1 match against Solar Spiral Savior Mike Phoenix as Mika Phoenix. - team 1 *Kazuki Phoenix - Beat Story mode and then Beat Team 5 as team 1 - team 1 *Oblivion Snake - Beat Story mode and then Beat Team 6 as team 5 - team 5 *Creator! Mike Phoenix- Beat Story Mode and then after the credits, choose to fight nobody and to take a break at the endgame. this will also unlock new kinds of vs.modes. - team 11 *Chispa - Team 2 *Gotenks (DBZ) - Team 4 - Beat Merged Zasamu with Adult Gotenks in Universe Mode *SSJ4 Gogeta (DBGT) - Team 1 - Beat Merged Zasamu with Vegito in Universe Mode *Homura Akemi (PMMM) - Team 5 *Paz (MGS: Peace walker) - Team 5 *Kaitlyn Amaranthine - Team 5 *Megan Wilson - Team 5 *Libra - Team 5 *Narancia Ghirga (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) - Team 5 ("Ultra Deluxe" Edition ONLY) *Akuma (Street Fighter V) - Team 1 ("Ultra Deluxe" Edition Only) *Locke Cole (Final Fantasy 6) - Team 2 ("Ultra Deluxe" Edition only) Unlockable Modes Tournament Mode - Beat Story Mode Worlds (maps + stages) *Phoenixverse *Undertale Multiverse *Marvel Multiverse *DC Multiverse *Mushroom Kingdom *Inkopolis *20XX - Megaman Universe *201X - Megaman Universe *Project X Zone Universe *Mobius *Homestuck Multiverse *Psychonauts Universe *MLP Multiverse *Zelda Universe *Pokemon Universe *Digital World *The Grand Line *Dragon World Multiverse (DBZ / DBGT / DBS / DBXV 1/2) *Bo-bobo Universe *PMMM Universe *TTGL Universe *NGE Universe *Kingdom Hearts Universe(/Multiverse?) *Kirby Universe *YGO! Multiverse *Getter Robo Multiverse *Mazinger Multiverse *Gaogaigar And Braves Multiverse *Tokusatsu Multiverse *Hokuto no Ken Universe - 199X *Makai (Darkstalkers) *Street Fighter Universe *Final Fantasy Multiverse *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Multiverse *Gravity Falls Multiverse *Comic Relief Universe *Skullgirls Universe *Nintendo Multiverse (SSB and other Misc. Nintendo Universes) *One-Punch Man Universe *Mortal Kombat Realms *Kinnikuman Universe *SNK Multiverse *Networld (Megaman NT Universe) *Shin Megami Tensei and Persona Multiverse *KLK Multiverse *The Cul-de-sac (ed,edd n' Eddy Universe) *The Abosultion 2.0 (Toonami Universe) *Resident Evil Universe *Steven Universe Multiverse *Bionis and Mechonis (Xenoblade Chronicles universe) *Shonen Jump Multiverse (includes Shonen Jump Manga Universes not listed here.) - "Ultra Deluxe" Edition Only Voice actors Coming Soon... Alternate Costumes -> List of Alternate Costumes for Characters in Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infnite Warriors 2 OST Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors 2 Complete OST Disc 1 #The Final War Begins (Opening Intro) #the Teams Meet (Story Intro) #Select Your Team! (Team Select / Team Edit) #Sorairo Days -Masaki Endoh ver.- (Theme of Mike Phoenix) #Waters of Megalovania (Limit Break: Mike Phoenix) #Heir of Grief (Theme of Solar Spiral Savior Mike Phoenix) #Dissonance (Limit Break: Solar Spiral Savior Mike Phoenix) #Way away (Theme of Mika Phoenix) #Fires of Reanimation (Limit Break: Mika Phoenix) #Flow - HERO (Theme of Goku Phoenix) #Challengers -DBZ ver.- (Limit Break: Goku Phoenix) #Omegalovania (Theme of Creator! Michelle Phoenix) #ERASURE (Limit Break: Creator! Michelle Phoenix) #Hard Knock Days (Theme of Luffy) #I WANT TO LIVE! ~Pirate Warriors 3 Mix~ (Limit Break: Luffy) #Sorairo Days -Tengen Toppa Edition- (Theme of Simon) #Ten wo Tsuke (Limit Break: Simon) #sans. (theme of sans.) #Megalovania (Limit Break: Sans) #Blue Atom (Theme of Jade Harley) #Pink Party (Theme of Pinkie Pie) #Super Pinkie "Surprise" Pie (Limit Break: Pinkie Pie) #Connect (Theme of Madoka Magica) #Megaman 2 Medley (Theme of Sergio) #Special Stage - Sonic Lost World 3DS (Limit Break: Sergio) #Twinkle Star (theme of Marta Rose) #Invincibility - Sonic 3D Blast Saturn (Limit Break: Marta) #Bonniebel (theme of Princess Bubblegum) #Split and Splat (Theme of Mone) #Waters of Inxecution (Limit Break: Mone) #It Doesn't Matter -SA2B ver- (Theme of Modern! Sonic The Hedgehog) #Super Sonic Theme -S3&K Ver.- (Limit Break: Modern! Sonic the hedgehog) #Theme of Rockman X( Theme of "X") #X vs Zero - Megaman X5 (Limit Break: "X") #Nyeh heh heh! (Theme of Papyrus) #Bonetrousle (Limit Break: Papyrus) #Vs Dedede - Kirby Super Star Version (Theme of King Dedede) #Vs Masked Dedede - KSSU version (Limit Break: King Dedede) #Spectrum (Theme of Rainbow Dash) #Super Rainbow Dash (Limit Break: Rainbow Dash) #Keyblade Hero (Theme of Numa) #SuperKaiser (Limit Break: Numa) #Green Girl (Theme of Numette) #Windy Warrior Woman (Limit Break: Numette) Disc 2 #G.L.A.D.A.S. (Theme of Gladas) #Lucky Lady (Theme of Clover Green) #Ballad of The Goddess (theme of Link) #Sweet Apple Groovin' (Theme of Applejack) #Passion (Theme of Sora) #Samson's Wrath (Theme of Fillia) #Hooligan Cartoonist (Theme of Dalton) #Placid Cartoonist (Theme of Dahlia) #Drogon Ruff (Theme of Scruffy) #Hikari No Will Power (Theme of Future Trunks) #The Strongest Warrior from another World (Theme of Majin Chimera) #Death by Glamour (Theme of Mettaton EX) #Power of NEO (Limit Break: Mettaton EX) #Genkai Battle (Theme of / Yami Bakura) #SHUFFLE (theme of Yami Yugi) #The EDSEMBLE (Theme of Ed) #CLODS! (Theme of Peridot) #Mysterious Heroine(Theme of Elena Sphinx / Creator! Elena) #The Promise (Theme of Fang) #Battle Theme -FFXIII Ver.- (Limit Break: Fang) #ADAMANT (Theme of Jennifer Hathaway) #Metal Gear Solid Main Theme (Theme of Wounded Snake) #Mysterious One (Theme of Nico Minoru) #Big Shell Alert (Theme of Raiden) #Yell "Dead Cell" (Limit Break: Raiden) #Scary Monsters (Theme of Diego Brando) #Engimatic Bird Creature (Theme of Corsuvine) #Oriental Overwatch (Theme of Mei) #La Couturière (Theme of Rarity) #A Cruel Angel's Thesis -Animetal Ver- (Theme of Ketsu Obilivion) #God's Gift (Limit Break: Ketsu Obilvion) #A Cruel Angel's Thesis -2009 Ver- (Theme of EVA-01) #Sin From Genesis (Limit Break: EVA-01) #Mysterious Lady (theme of Masako Tengu) #Another Manaic (Limit Break: Masako Tengu) #Shadowy Woman(Theme of Shadia Obilvion) #Midnight Hour (Limit Break: Shadia Obilivon) #Ganondorf's Theme - OOT ver. (Theme of Ganondorf) Disc 3 #Ganon's Theme - OOT Ver. (Limit Break: Ganondorf) #Dark, Darker Yet Darker (Theme of W.D. Gaster) #Waters of GASTER (Limit Break: W.D. Gaster) #Limit Break X Surivior! (Theme of Beerus) #HAKAI (Limit Break: Beerus) #Glimmering Starlight (Theme of Starlight Glimmer) #00 Gundam Theme (Theme of Herro Tranzam) #FINAL MISSION - QUANTUM BURST (Limit Break: Herro Tranzam) #Chaos Queen Supreme (Theme of Yokorona Onika) #Thunderstorm Wrath of the Chaos Queen (Limit Break: Yokorona Oniika( #Warriors (Theme of Viralius Deathbird) #Deep Red (Limit Break: Viralius Deathbird) #Dragon (Theme of Viralina Deathbird) #SAGA (theme of Venkai Deathbird) #Gods (Theme of Vegeta Deathbird) #Heats (theme of Ryoma Nagare / Shin Getter Robo) #Yuusha (Limit Break: Ryoma Nagare) #Iron Knight (Theme of Karkat Vantas) #Prince of all sayians (Theme of Vegeta) #Super Sayian Blue Vegeta (Limit Break: Vegeta) #Jiang Shi...? (Theme of Jiang Shi Mika) #Discord (Theme of Pinkamena) #Nikopol (Theme of Viral) #To hell with Gattai! (Limit Break:Viral) #Magma Avenger (Theme of Micheal Fexin) #Magmatron Smasher (Limit Break: Micheal Fexin) #King of Braves (Theme of Genesic Gaogaigar) #Goldion Crusher (Limit Break: Genesic Gaogaigar) #KILL A (Theme of Nightmare Fuel) #The 3rd Bomb (Limit Break: Nightmare Fuel) #Checkmate (Theme of Yokoro Onikia) #SOLAR Arms (Theme of Shivia Solararms) #in your belief (Theme of Asura) #Weapon X (Theme of Wolverine) #Hulk Smash! (Theme of Hulk) #.chara. (Theme of StoryShift! Chara) #Waters of MegaloGlamour (Limit Break: StoryShift! Chara) Disc 4 #Shining Flare (Theme of Sunset Shimmer) #COLORS (Theme of Queen Geass) #02 (Theme of Lelouch Lamperouge) #World of Madness (theme of Puppetia De Marionette) #Vanity Queen (Theme of Demon Empress) #Ruler of Latveria (Theme of Dr.Doom) #Battle! Super-Anicent Pokemon! (Theme of Zygarde) #Corruption (Theme of Sinestro) #Eclipse of the Sun (Theme of Cia) #Morrigan's Theme - TVC ver. (theme of Morrigan) #The Garudian (Theme of Hyper Metal Mike / Mazinger Z) #Theme of Mazinkaiser (Limit Break: Hyper Metal Mike) #Fire Wars (Limit Break: Mazinger Z) #Senbonzakura -lite Intrusmental Ver.- (theme of M.I.K.A.-Z3 / Miku Hatsune) #Senbonzakura -intrusmental Ver.- (Limit Break: M.I.K.A.-Z3) #The Intense Singing of Hatsune Miku (Limit Break: Miku Hatsune) #NekoNeko EXE (Theme of Hyper Nekotron 64k) #Angry Neko Neko (Limit Break: Hyper Nekotron 64k) #Blue Hourglass (Theme of Claire Timedragon) #Clockstopper (Limit Break: Claire TimeDragon) #Pac-man - Club Mix Ver. (Theme of Melina Retron) #Iron Man Theme - MVC ver. (Theme of Iron Man) #Iron Man 3 theme (Limit Break: Iron Man) #Jin Saotome's Theme - MVC ver. (Theme of Jin Saotome) #Overture - Tech Romancer - Anime Ver. (Limit Break: Jin Saotome) #Mega Man 2 Medley - SSB4 ver. (Theme of Megaman Classic) #Okkusenman (Limit Break: Megaman Classic) #Infinte Universe (Theme of Parallella) #Infinite Universe Requiem (Limit Break: Parallella) #Aim for the top! (Theme of Michelle Phoenix) #Inazuma Double Kick! (Limit Break: Michelle Phoenix) #Spiral Savior of another Universe (Theme of Spiralsong) Disc 5 #Tranquil Fury (Limit Break: Spiralsong) #Beatdown -Rave Mix- (Theme of Mikanelle) #Oppa Toby Mix -Extended Omni Mix- (Limit Break: Mikanelle) #Saitama's Theme (Theme of Saitama) #The Hero!! Set Fire to the Furious Fist! (Limit Break: Saitama) #Golden Experience Requiem -Golden Wind ver.- (Theme of Giorno) #Voodoo Kingdom -Wall5 remix- (limit Break: Giorno) #Fight On! (Theme of Cloud Strife) #One Winged Angel -Advent Children Ver.- (Limit Break: Cloud Strife) #JLU Intro (Theme of Flash) #Speedforce (Limit Break: Flash) #EXCITE -Instrumental ver.- (Theme of Kamen rider Ex-aid) #B.A.T.T.L.E G.A.M.E -Instrumental ver.- (Limit Break: Kamen Rider Ex-aid) #Green Ghost (Theme of John Egbert) #Objection! 2013 version (Theme of Phoenix Wright) #Pursuit--Cornered (Limit Break: Phoenix Wright) #Whispering Rock (Theme of Raz) #Merit Badge Theme (Limit Break: Raz) #Dance with Danger (Theme of Shantae) #Boss Battle (Limit Break: Shantae) #Let the show begin! (Theme of Trixie) #The Great and Powerful (Limit Break: Trixie) #Chris Redfield's Theme - Original Ver.- (Theme of Chris Redfield) #Chris Redfield's Theme - MVC3 Ver.- (Limit Break: Chris Redfield) #Chun-Li's Theme -SFIV ver.- (Theme of Chun-Li) #Chun-Li's Theme -SFV ver.- (Limit Break: Chun-Li) #What U Need (Theme of Blaze) #Vela-Nova (Limit Break: Blaze) #? (Theme of Agent) #? (Limit Break: Agent) #? (Theme of Vanessa) #? (Limit Break: Vanessa) #Gravity Falls Opening Theme -Arranged- (Theme of Dipper Pines) #Options Menu -S3&K ver.- (Shop Theme) #LOPC:IW1+2 Medley (credits) #Let me Try Again + Shining World -Vocal Original Ver.- (Post-credits cutscene) #Yuuhi no Yakusoku -sunset parade ver.- (Post-credits Fight) Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors 2 - Bosses Soundtrack Collection Disc 1 #Difficult (VS Eneru) #Bloody Stream (VS KARS) #Black Hole (VS Blackbeard) #Megnyan (VS Hol horse) #Takeover Dressrosa (VS, Donquixte Doflimingo) #I Want You (VS.Scanty & Kneesocks) #Blumenkranz (VS. Ragyō Kiryūin) #Marx Soul Theme (VS MARX SOUL) #Corset Theme (VS CORSET) #Mind in a PROGRAM (VS Star Dream) #Sorairo Days -Tengen toppa ver. (VS. Super Granzeboma) #Megalo Strikes Back (VS. UT! Chara) #Hopes and Dreams (VS UT! Asriel Dreemur) #March of the Battwitch (VS Her Imperious Condescension) #Eternity Served Cold (VS Lord English) #Beatdown DX (VS DanMaku DarkSpiral) #De'Rol'Li Theme (VS De'Rol'Li) #Genosha -XCOTA Ver.- (VS Master Mold) #Bilious (VS Devilon Darkbringer) #Justice (VS Akainu) #God's Madness (VS Merged Zasamu) #Pure Deestruction (VS Kid Buu) #The Demon Realm (VS Towa and Mira) #Theme of Wasteland (VS Mira - Phase 2) #F (VS Golden Freeza) #Perfect Cell's Theme -RE:Mix- (VS Cell X) #Sigma Battle Theme -X8 ver.- (VS Sigma) #Bison's Theme -SFV ver.- (VS M.Bison) #Theme of Gouki REMIX -CVS2 ver.- (VS Shin Akuma) #Firebrand -MVC3 ver.- (VS Red Arremer) #Battlefield of Demise (VS Demise) #THE SKULLGIRL (VS Bloody Marie) Disc 2 #Traitor to the Cause: Onslaught Theme 1 -remix- (VS Onslaught - Phase 1) #Behold My Mighty Hand!: Onslaught Theme 2 (Vs Onslaught - Phase 2) #The Dream is Dead: Onslaught Theme -Dark Remix- (VS Onslaught - Final Phase) #Infinity Gauntelet ~ Thanos Reigns! (VS Thanos) #I am Fear Itself (VS Darkseid / Anti-Monitor) #Doomsday Zone -Remix- (vs Mecha Sonic) #Stardust Speedway -Bad Future Sonic Generations Remix- (VS Metal Sonic) #Boss - BIG ARMS (VS Big Arms) #The Ruler (Vs Lord Boros) #Mantis Hymn -MGS4 ver.- (Vs Psycho Mantis) #Mantis Hymn -MGS1 ver.- (Vs Psycho Mantis - Memory Reading) #???? (VS Nega Agent) #King of Devil -BGM Ver.) (VS Akuma Shogun) #Master Core (VS Master Core - Phase 1) #Master Fortress - 1st Wave (VS Master Core - Phase 2) #Master Fortress - 2nd Wave (VS Master Core - Phase 3) #Dr.Eggman Showdown (VS Egg Emperor) #Fight! Our Mech Hisui! (VS Mech Hisui) #One-winged Angel -Advent Children Ver.- (VS Sepiroth) #Theme of Oni (VS Oni) #Blackout (VS Black Bowser) #The Finalizer (VS Jinpachi Mishima) #Battle! Lusamine Mother Beast (Vs UB-01 Merged) #Dark Colosseum FINAL (VS Shadow Mewtwo) #Heats -BGM ver. (VS Mecha Beast Getter Dragon) #Dancing Mad (VS Kefka) #Kinjishi no Shiki (VS Kaido) #Daigyakuten (Vs Gild Tesoro) #KAIDOU (VS Zepyhr) #"They are all those "Justice" (VS Funny Valentine) #Anubis & The Gods (VS Anubis / Aigami) #Dawn of Destiny (Vs Enrico Pucci) Disc 3 #ZA WORLD OVER HEAVEN (VS Heaven Ascended DIO) #Lord of Nightmares (VS Lord Nightmare) #Id ~ Purpose (VS Grima) #Killer (VS Yoshikage Kira) #His Name is Diavolo (VS Diavolo) #Blackheart -MSH Ver.- (VS Blackheart) #Act 2 Boss -S3&K Ver.- (VS Dr.Mechanix) #Stardust Speedway, Bad Future -US ver.- (Vs Robo-Dalton) #A Battle of Great Valor (Vs Xehanort) #Dark Magic Mayhem (VS Dokuro Magike) #Face (Vs Metal Face) #Imposter (VS Shinnok) #Thunderstruck!~ (VS Katto Rajino) #The Avengers Theme -Age of ultron ver.- (Vs Ultron) #God's Deadlands (VS Doomsday) #Frozen Wastelands (VS Keniro Fernir) #Main theme -injustice ver.- (Vs Regime! Superman) #H3LLF1R3 (VS Kyoko Yamamoto) #Yellow Diamond Theme (VS Yellow Diamond) #Doomsday Zone -original Ver.- (VS Lance Moonwalker) #Gravity Falls Theme -Reverse Version- (VS Bill Cipher) #Made of Time (VS Lord Timebreaker) #Theme of Tyrant 3-B (VS Tyrant) #Nemesis Theme (VS Nemesis) #Winds of Madness (VS Wesker) #Oriental Legend -Remix- (VS Master Metallica) #Demigra's Theme (VS Demigra - Phase 1) #Final Demigra (VS Demigra - Phase 2) #Tidal Tempest -Bad Future US CD ver.- (VS Mikagami Mizumo) #Murderous Night (VS Zabel Zarock / Lord Raptor) #The Origin of Mind -KOF '97 Arranged Ver.- (VS Orochi) # Geese Ni Katatori -Arranged XIII Ver.- (VS Nightmare Geese) Disc 4 #Cyber Raging Demon (VS Cyber Akuma) #Galactus' Theme -Metal Ver.- (VS Galactus) #Skaian Skuffle -extended ver.- (VS Mistress GravityStar) #Hirudegarn's Theme (VS Hirudegarn) #Throwdown (VS Cellza) #What I'm Made of (VS Metal Overlord) #Forest of The Lost (VS Selpnir WoodCutter) #Valhalla (Vs Oarz) #Crystamanthequins (VS Stecase Emperor - Phase 1) #Boss Mix -Crossover style!- (VS Stecase Emperor - Phase 2) #White Noise (VS Stecase Emperor - Final Phase) #Ore Wa Omae O Koete Iku!!! (VS Hody Jones / Caesar Clown) #Elevatorstuck (Event: Taking the Elavator to the Fight Area) #Akuma no Mougyuu -BGM Ver.- (VS Stone Bull) #Red Hot Flare -MM7 Ver.- (VS Taiyo SolarFlare) #Thunder Tornado -Genesis ver. (VS Temari Tornado) #Pyron's Theme (VS Pyron) #The World to Win (VS Queen Sectionia) #Crazy Rolling in Money (VS President Haltmann) #STAR DREAM SOUL OS (VS STAR DREAM 2.0) #Darkness Returns (VS Dark Matter) #Dark Matter -Kirby's Dream Land 3 Ver.- (VS 0 - Phase 1) #Zero Theme (VS 0 - Phase 2) #02 Theme -Kirby 64 Ver.- (VS 02 - Phase 1) #02 Theme -Brawl Ver.- (VS 02 - Phase 2) #Dark Matter 02 -Pokemon SMD Ver.- (VS Dark Matter -Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon-) #Dark Mind (VS Dark Mind) #Warrior from Another World (VS Galacta Knight) #Umbral Ultimatum (VS Death-Spiral (CLONE) Walpurgisnacht) #Renewed Return (VS Death-Spiral (CLONE) Emperor / Death-Spiral (CLONE) Dragon) #Constant Conquest (Vs Death-Spiral (CLONE) Emperor X) #Carne Vale (VS Unicron? + Death-Spiral Fleet) Disc 5 #Renewed Return -Dark Reprise- (VS Death-Spiral Overlord Phase 1-10) #ΩMegalovania (VS Death-Spiral Overlord Phase 10-15) #Termination (VS Death-Spiral Overlord Phase 15-20) #JLU Opening + Avengers Theme Mash-up (VS Death-Spiral Overlord Phase 20-25) #無窮の闘神 -SRWZ 2.2 (VS Death-Spiral Overlord Phase 25-30) #One who Spins Samsara (VS Death-Spiral Overlord Phase 30-35) #Ransen (VS Death-Spiral Overlord Phase 35-40) #LOPC:IW2 Medley (VS Death-Spiral Overlord Phase 40-49) #I WANT TO LIVE ~Pirate Warriors 3 Mix~ (VS Death-Spiral Overlord FINAL PHASE) #I WILL SURPASS YOU!~ (EVENT: Final Blow Against the Death-Spiral Emperor! Winning the War!) Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors 2 - Allies Soundtrack Collection Disc 1 #Ryu's Theme - SFII Ver. (Theme of Ryu) #Akuma Vs Ryu - SFIV Ver. (Limit Break: Ryu) #Corneria (Theme of Fox/Falco) #World 1-1 Remix (Theme of Mario) #Revolution (Limit Break: Mario) #Chill (Limit Break: Mario - Dr.Mario Outfit) #Luigi's Mansion (Theme of Luigi) #ThunderStruck (Limit Break: Luigi) #Athletic Theme--Yoshi's Island (Theme of Yoshi) #Jungle Japes (Theme of Donkey Kong) #BANANA SLAMMA (Limit Break: Donkey Kong) #Stickerbrush Symphony (Theme of Diddy Kong) #Jetpack Theme (Limit Break: Diddy Kong) #Frantic Factory (Theme of Chunky Kong) #Zelda's Lullaby (Theme of Zelda) #Gerudo Valley -Original- (Theme of Shiek) #Gaur Plains (Theme of Shulk) #You will Know our Names (Limit Break: Shulk) #Spear of Justice (Theme of Undyne) #Battle Against a True Heroine (Limit Break: Undyne) #Mysterious Destiny -Vocal- (Theme of Bayonetta) #Let's Hit the Climax - Bayonetta 2 Ver, (limit Break: Bayonetta) #Koi no Yokushiryoku -Love Deterrence- (theme of Paz) #Multi-Man Smash (Theme of Mii Fighters) #Multi-Man Melee 2 (Limit Break: Mii Fighters_ #?????? (Theme of Ryuko / Satsuki / AU! Nui Harime) #The Biggest Dreamer (Theme of Renamon) #Don't You See? (Theme of Pan / Bra / SSJ4 Gogeta) #Cha-La Head-Cha-La (Theme of Son Goku) #Blue Sayian (Limit Break: Son Goku) #????? (Theme of Perona) #Balloon Trip -SSB4 Ver.- (Theme of Lasti Sisters) #Ike's Theme (Theme of Ike) #Duty -Ablaze- (Theme of Chrom) #Greens Greens -Melee ver.- (Theme of Kirby) #One Last Shot (Limit Break: Kirby) Disc 2 #Revenge of Meta Knight -SSBB ver.- (Theme of Meta Knight) #Title theme -Punch-out!! Wii ver- (Theme of Little Mac) #Main Theme -Metroid Ver.- (Theme of Samus) #Termina (Theme of Young Link) #VS. Majora's Wrath (Limit Break: Young Link) #Hyrule Fields -Twilight Princess Ver.- (Theme of Wolf Link) #Sector 1 (Theme of Zero Suit Samus) #Lockdown Battle Theme (Limit Break: Samus / Zero Suit Samus) #Broli's Theme -Super Butoden 2 arranged ver.- (Theme of Redeemed! Broli) #Saikyo No fusion -original Ver.- (Theme of SSJ Gogeta / Vegito / Super sayian Blue Vegito) #Saikyo No Fusion -Intrsumental Ver.- (Limit Break: SSJ Gogeta / Vegito / Super Sayian Blue Vegito) #We Gotta Power! (Theme of Adult Gotenks / Gotenks / Videl) #Big Fight! -BGM Ver.- (Limit Break: Adult Gotenks / Gotenks) #Challengers -Bgm Ver.- (Limit Break: SSJ4 Gogeta / Redeemed! Broli) #Kid Icarus Medley (Theme of Pit / Ian) #Dark Pit's Theme (Theme of Dark Pit / Zion) #Kid Icarrus Uprising Medley (Theme of Palutena) #Lumiose City (Theme of Delphox / Greninja / Chesnaught) #Dreams, Dreams (Theme of NiGHTS) #Know Thyself! (Limit Break: NiGHTS) #Battle! Solgaleo / Lunala / Necrozma (Theme of Incineroar) #Beware the Forest's Mushrooms (Theme of Geno) #Culex Battle Theme (Limit Break: Geno) #Journey Through the Decade (Theme of Kamen Rider Decade) #Segata San Shiro!! -BGM Ver.- (Theme of Segata Sanshiro) #The Sword That Cleaves Evil! (Theme of Zengar Zonvolt) #Pink Cat (Theme of Roxy Lalonde) #Red Disc (Theme of Dave Strider) #Orange Hat (Theme of Dirk Strider) #Emerald Terror (Theme of Jake English) #Nijiro Crystal Sky (Theme of KingRanger) #.Papyrus. (Theme of Underswap!Papyrus) Disc 3 #Pegasus Fantasy (Theme of Pegasus Seiya) #Soldier Dream (Theme of Gold Cloth Sagitaurrius Saint Seiya) #Saint Seiya Medley (Theme of God Cloth Saint Seiya / Athena Tornado) #Nami's Theme (Theme of Nami) #Sanji's Theme (Theme of Sanji) #Franky's Theme (Theme of Franky) #Zoro's Theme (Theme of Zoro) #Midna's Lament (Theme of Midna) #Heirtage for the Future (Theme of Jotaro Kujo) #End of THE WORLD -Instrumental Ver.- (Limit Break: Jotaro Kujo) #Pokemon Stadium (Theme of Pikachu / Charizard / Mewtwo / Wigglytuff) #Cyan Beast (Theme of Jane Crocker) #N's Castle (Theme of Zoroark) #Break Through the Dream (Theme of Yoko Ritona) #Riding on a Shooting Star (Theme of Haruka) #Ride the Tiger (Theme of Akira Yuki) #War Agony (Theme of Lilith) #Smiles & Tears (Theme of Ness) #Mother 3 Love Theme (Theme of Lucas) #Brave New World -PXZ ver.- (Theme of Xiaomu) #Spear Pillar (Theme of Lucario / Infernape /Feraligatr) #Victory Road (Theme of Sceptile) #New Meridian Rooftops (Theme of Squigly) #Battle Theme 1 - Yo-Kai Watch (Theme of Jibanyan) #Genos Theme (Theme of Genos) #Beware the Forest Mushroom! (Theme of Geno) #Silent Surivivor (Theme of Kenshiro / Roah) #Honoo No Kinnikuman (Theme of Kinnikuman Suguru) #Namco Arcade Medley (Theme of Pac-Man) #Strider's Theme -MVC1 ver.- (Theme of Strider Hiryu) #Ichirin No Hana (Theme of Ichigo) #Argession And Victory (Theme of Polnareff) #Polnareff's Theme CPS3 (Limit Break: Polnareff) #Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town (Theme of Josuke Higashikata) #Captain Falcon's Theme (Theme of Captain Falcon) Disc 4 #Meaning of Truth (Limit Break: Captain Falcon) #The Journey Begins (Theme of Astal) #Let me Try Again -Instruemental Ver.- (Limit Break:Astal) #Song of Sorrow (Theme of Wolf Hawkfield) #Winning Road -Roy's Hope (Theme of Roy) #Cammy's Theme -SSF2- (Theme of Cammy) #Cammy's Theme -SSF4- (Limit Break: Cammy) #Follow Me (Theme of Amy Rose) #????? (Theme of Telltale Heart) #Wind God King (Theme of Aeolus) #???? (Theme of Raven) #????? (Theme of Android 18) #Target!! (Theme of Angewoman) #Pitstop 109 -Day- (Theme of Laura Toadstool) #VS Gladion (Theme of Shade) #Alll Hail Shadow (Theme of Shadow the hedgehog) #Dreams of an Abosoulution (Theme of Silver The Hedgehog) #????? (Theme of Jessica "Speed Air") #????? (Theme of Hammera) #Princess Peach's Castle -SSBM ver.- (Theme of Princess Peach) #Sea of Clouds (Theme of Creator! Mike Phoenix / Gemini Mika) #The Evil Eye (Theme of Patchouli Cupcakes / Patchouli Konzestu) #Hustle Muscle (Theme of Kazuki Phoenix) #????? (Theme of Obilvion Snake) #Shining World -Instrumental ver-(Theme of Pinkamena Phoenix) #????? (Theme of Kaitlyn Amaranthine) #????? (Theme of Megan Wilson) #????? (Theme of Libra) #Locke's Theme (Theme of Locke Cole) #Volare Via! (Theme of Narancia Gghirga) #Main Theme -ARMS ver.- (Theme of RIbbon Girl) #Hyrule Field - Hyrule Warriors edition (Theme of Linkle / Lana) Disc 5 #????? (Theme of Panty / Stocking) #Orchid Horror (Theme of Rose Lalonde) #Reach out to the Truth (Theme of Yu Narukami) #Time To Make History (Limit Break: Yu Narukami) #XOXO for You (Theme of Marie) #I'll Face Myself - Marie edition (Limit Break: Marie) #???? (Theme of Candy) #????? (Limit Break: Candy) Legend of Phoenix Corps:Infinite Warriors 2 - Missions and DLC collection Disc 1 #The EXCEEDER (Phoenixverse Mission Map) #Home (Undertale Mission Map) #Avengers: Age of Ultron Theme (Marvel Multiverse Mission Map) #Injustice Main Theme (DC Multiverse Mission Map) #Inside Peach's Castle (Mushroom Kingdom Mission Map) #Octo Valley -Map- (Inkopolis Mission Map) #Stage Select -Megaman 1 Ver.- (20XX Mission Map) #Stage Select -Megaman X Ver. (201X Mission Map) #PXZ Title Screen (PXZ Mission Map) #Door into Summer -Original 32X Ver.- (Mobius Mission Map) #of Gods and Witches (Homestuck Mission Map) #????? (Psychonauts Mission Map) #Fighting Is Magic Menu Theme (MLP Mission Map)) #The Great Sea (Zelda Mission Map) #Soaring in the Sky (pokemon Mission Map) #Butterfly -Intrusmental Ver.- (Digimon Mission Map) #We Are! -Instrumental ver.- (One piece Mission Map) #We Gotta Power -Instrumental ver.- (Dragonball Mission Map) #Wild Challenger -Instrumental Ver.- (Bo-Bobo Mission Map) #Connect -Intrusmental Ver.- (PMMM Mission Map) #Sorairo Days -Instrumental Ver.- (TTGL Mission Map) #A cruel Angel's Thesis -Instrumental Ver.- (NGE Mission Map) #World Map - Kirby Triple Deluxe Greens (Kirby Mission Map) #Genkai Battle -Instrumental Ver.- (YGO! Mission Map) #Santuary -Instrumental Ver.- (Kingdom Hearts Mission Map) #Heats -Instrumental Ver.- (Getter Robo Mission Map) #Fire Wars -Instrumental Ver.- (Mazinger Mission Map) #Final Fusion! (Gaogaigar and Braves Mission Map) #Chase, Timeranger -Instrumental ver.- (Tokusatsu Mission Map) #Silent Survivior -Instrumental Ver.- (Hokuto No Ken Mission Map) #Morrigan's Theme -MVC3 version- (Makai Mission Map) #Super Street Fighter II Player Select Theme (Street Fighter Mission Map) Disc 2 #Battle Theme Medley -Final Fantasy Ver.- (Final Fantasy Mission Map) #Batta - Chase - Instrumental Ver. (JJBA Mission Map) #Gravitty Falls Opening Theme (Gravity Falls Mission Map) #? (Comic Relief Mission Map) #Skullgirls Menu theme (Skullgirls Mission Map) #SSB4 Menu Theme -3ds/WiiU remix- (Nintendo Mission Map) #The Hero!! -Instrumental Ver.- (OPM Mission Map) #The Portal -MK2 version- (MK Mission Map) #Honoo No Kinnikuman -Instrumental Ver.- (Kinnikuman Mission Map) #Tears (SNK Mission Map) #Network Is Spreading (Megaman NT Mission Map) #Backside of the TV (SMT + Persona Mission Map) #???? (KLK Mission Map) #? (EDS Mission Map) #Toonami Theme (Toonami Mission Map) #???? (Resident Evil Mission Map) #? (Steven Universe Mission Map) #Gaur Plains -Night Ver.- (Xenoblade Mission Map) #Fighting Stars -Instrumental Ver.- (Shonen Jump Mission Map) #Route 1 -Alola Ver.- (DLC pack 1 Mission Map) #Sonic World (DLC Pack 2 Mission Map) #Persona 4 Menu Theme (DLC Pack 3 Mission Map) #Neon World (DLC Pack 4 Mission Map) #Plains of Destiny (Event: Mission - To The Future...) #Sonic 3 & Knuckles Save menu theme (default story hub theme) #Pokemon Sun / Moon Main Theme (default DLC pack #1 story hub theme) #Live like Legends -INstrumental Version- (Default DLC Pack #2 story hub theme) #Kirby Planet Robobot Map Theme (Default DLC Pack #3 Story Hub Theme) #Titlee - Starfox 2 Ver. (Default DLC Pack #4 Story Hub Theme) #M.E.G.A.L.O.V.A.N.I.A. (Vs. Mysterious Ultra woman) #Battle! Ultra Beast (VS. Ultra Beast) #Megaman X boss Battle theme (VS. Mavericks + Vile) #Heroes (VS Ultron / Loki / Ultron Sigma Phase 2) #Sigma Boss Theme (VS Sigma / Ultron Sigma Phase 1) #Spider-man 90s theme -instrumental ver.- (VS spider-carnage) #Magneto's Theme -MVC3 ver.- (VS Magneto) #Magneto's Theme -XCOTA ver.- (Theme of magneto) #Iron Man 90s Theme (VS Mandarin -comic book ver.-) Disc 3 #Iron Man 3 Main Theme (VS Mandarin - Movie ver.-) #Iron man Theme -MSH/MVC3 remix- (Vs Mandarins) #Boss Theme -Super Metroid ver.- (VS Kraid) #Battle! Super-Anicent Pokemon -Metal Remix- (VS Shadow Kyogre) #???? (VS Toffee) #Boss Battle -Super mario sunshine ver.- (VS Petey Pirhann) #Boss Battle -Luigi's Mansion ver. (VS King Boo) #???? (VS Lex Luthor) #Battle! Solgaleo / Lunala / Necrozma -Metal Ver.- (VS Nercozma) #T13 - Juggernaut (VS Juggernaut) #Captain America's Theme - Reversed Ver. (VS Mind-Controlled Captain America) #Captain America's Theme -MSH ver.- (Theme of Captain America) #T07 - Hulk (VS. Leader) #Apocaplyse Stage -XMEN VS STREET FIGHTER VER.- (VS Apocalpyse) #?????? (VS Bane) #Pandora no Hako Yori Daisanban Ketsudan (VS Giant Shadow Morrigan) #Pandora No Hako Yori Dai'Ichiban (VS Giant Shadow Yokorona Oniika) #Mad Fantasy (VS Giant Dark Giffany) #?????? (VS Mongul) #Mystic Cave Zone (VS Kuriza Dokuni) #X vs Zero - Heavy Netal Ver.- (VS Copy X and Omega Zero) #Amusementive Crime (VS SKULLOMANIA) #Destroyed Skyworld (VS Hades Trio) #Final Boss Theme -Tekken 3 Ver.- (VS True Ogre) #Theme of Seth (VS Seth) #the Lord GOD (VS GOD RUGAL / Thanosied ) #Theme of Super Skrull (VS Super Skrull and Skrull Copy Team) #Theme of Akuma -SFA2 ver.- (VS ZERO AKUMA) #Diabolosis (VS Dark Ash -KOFXIII- ) #Theme of Time Eater (VS TIME EATER) #Rez Boss Battle -GEX 3D PC ver.- (VS REZ) #In the Final... (VS Dark Bowser) #Final Boss -Sonic 2 MD ver- (VS DEATH EGG ROBO) #Ghosts n' goblins level 1 Theme (VS astaroth) #THe DReaM MaCHiNe - SaToSHi KoN (VS Screaming Mantis) Disc 4 #Theme of Sentinel -XCOTA ver.- (VS Sentinel Horde) #???? (VS Double) #Theme of Evil Ryu -SF4 ver.- (VS Evil Ryu Clone) #HULK Main Theme -2003 ver.- (VS DEVIL HULK) #Rage Awakened (VS Lingering Will (KH2;FINAL MIX)) #F (VS Gold Mecha Freeza) #Big Arm Theme -Sonic 3 Ver- (VS Big Arm) #Doomsday Zone ( VS Ego the Living Planet ) #????? (VS Gecko Moria) #Thor - The Dark World Main Theme (VS Makulith) #Doctor Strange's Theme -Movie ver.- (Theme of Doctor Strange) #Duel of Fates (Vs Dark Omega Shenron) #theme of zabel (VS Lord Raptor) #Fetus of God (VS Jedah Dohma) #Boss Theme -Twilight Princess ver.- (VS Argorok) #Shuma-Gorath Theme -msh ver.- (vs Shuma-Gorath) #Blackheart theme -msh ver.- (VS Blackheart) #Bloody Tears -SOTN ver.- (VS Dracula) #the one who spins samsara (VS chakravatin) #Legendary Assassain (VS Hit) #MeGaLoVania -Homestuck ver.- (VS Patchouli Konzetsu - All Phases) #Thundestorm Noise (VS Shadowy Dark Demon) #Pokemon Sun/Moon - Credits (Credits - DLC pack #1 Story) # #Yume Nikki - Close your eyes, Open your eyes - Arranged Ver. (Credits - DLC pack #2 Story) #Thanos Theme -msh/movie remix- (VS Another Thanos) #Crush 40 - Sonic Youth (Credits - DLC pack #3 Story) # #KD-0097 (VS Zarshuren and Obscuria) # #Last Goodbye (Credits - DLC pack #4 Story) # #Rising Sun -okami ver.- (VS AKU) #疾・風・神・雷 「wipe.」 ( VS AKU SHOGUN) #Heir of Grief -Special RE:mix- (VS ULTIMATE AKUNICRON) #Requiem- -Stardust wind Mix- (Event: End of aku, Saying Goodbye to old friends) #Katamari Shoegazing (CREDITS - FINAL DLC) #Staff Credits -Super mario 64 ver.- (Event: The Alliance Ends, But we'll always be connected, no matter what.) #Hopes & Dreams -Dual Arrangement- (Event: Mika wants to prove herself Worthy to all! Mika VS Mike!) #Message from Nightopia -New remix- (Mika VS Mike) #Home -Slow Music Box- (Event: Mika VS Mike - Mike wins.) #Altruistralia (Event: Mika Vs Mike - Mika Wins! many dreams are made a reality! and a new Chapter begins!) #Diamond in The Sky -Instrumental ver.- (Mika's Final Game Evualtion) #Sonic World -Acosutics ver- (Mikaworld -Developer's final reward) #Museum -piano only ver.- (Mikaworld -Muesum/Movie theater/Sound Test/Concept art Buildings) #Muesum -jazz version- (Mikaworld - secret theater/other buildings) #Phoenixverse Medley -ultra mashup edition (FINAL CREDITS) #シリアル- phatmans after school ver.- (FINAL CREDITS - Have won as Mika in Final Post-credits battles) #STEP -new ver.- (Yume Mika Project (tentative name) trailer Theme) #Fist Bump -Full Ver.- (FINAL WARS Trailer Theme) #Toucan Boost -Kamen Rider Ghost- (Theme of Future Heroes) #Resolute Heart -silence into Regular Version- (Limit Break: Future Heroes) Trivia *the "Ultra Deluxe" Edition was going to be Nintendo Switch Only initaly. the same can be said about there being more then 12 Story Mode Teams initaly and the original collector's editions. Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:Knucklesthegreat Category:Irockz707 Category:Devin-Ze-Numa Category:Sergy92 Category:AgentXY Category:Dalton and Friends